


losers' club headcanons

by chiafuls



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Ballet, Eddie Kaspbrak Has ADHD, Family, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Headcanon, Ice Skating, Music, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Sports, Stanley Uris Has OCD, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiafuls/pseuds/chiafuls
Summary: a small collection of my headcanons for the losers' club that i may or may not turn into ficsif you want to use any of these ideas, go ahead, just share them with me so i can read them!!





	losers' club headcanons

all of the losers decide to play sports their sophomore year

  
the teams are all named “the derry balloons” and their uniforms are red and white/black

  
which sucks but what can you do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

bill

  * bill plays basketball as the small forward
  * he’s the smallest on the team, but still decent (he prefers the arts)
  * georgie comes to all of his games with the other losers cause his parents won’t come
  * doesn’t really like basketball, but he promised the others to play
  * good team chemistry
  * standard red jersey and shorts

stan

  * stan’s on the water polo team as a goalkeeper
  * originally wanted to do baseball, but after he worked as a lifeguard one summer, he found out that he LOVED swimming
  * always wears a swimming cap (“chlorine’s bad for your hair”) and lets a few curls hang out the front
  * his teammates are lowkey scared of him
  * losers sometimes help him practice at the quarry (they all suck, but that’s okay)
  * “guys, just hit the ball, it’s not that hard”
  * wears basic red and white swim shorts

richie

  * richie does track and field
  * he needs to let all of his energy out which he does by running
  * when he’s on the field, he never trips
  * but whenever he’s walking down the hallway, he’ll just randomly fall
  * “damn these lanky legs”
  * always puts his hair in a small ponytail so it doesn’t fly in his face
  * not that fast but does it because he likes it :)
  * the other runners mostly ignore him but he doesn’t care
  * only wears glasses during practices (at comps, he hands them off to eddie)
  * uniform is basic red and white jersey and matching shorts that show off his clean legs
  * “keep your panties on, ladies, i know my legs are hot” “just run, tozier”

bev

  * bev is the co-captain and libero of the girl’s volleyball team
  * ties her hair up like richie
  * gets along w/ her teammates, gets invited to their sleepovers
  * she’s pretty good
  * hates when guys stare at any of them squatting
  * “fuck are you looking at, boy”
  * her uniform starts to feel too revealing so instead of black short shorts, she wears leggings

ben & mike

  * ben and mike absolutely LOVE soccer
  * football includes too much contact for them
  * ben’s goalie (still pretty chubby) and mike’s center-forward
  * ben likes to cheer on mike as he scores and vice versa
  * “YES, GO MICHEAL”
  * “BENJAMIN, YOU’RE A GOD”

eddie

  * eddie plays baseball as second base
  * he’s decent
  * gets really into the game and sucks at teamwork
  * “jORDAN, RUN TO THE FUCKING BASE”
  * sometimes gets fouled for swearing and harassing the other team
  * he once purposely tripped a dude who pushed past him to get to the base
  * “that’ll teach you to not touch me, piece of shit”
  * his uniform is just his iconic short shorts with a matching jersey and white socks pulled up to his knees

loser's club

  * after every comp., they hang out at a certain loser’s house and watch youtube fails of that sport
  * ex. after bill’s game, they’ll try to watch ultimate basketball fails and laugh
  * just sport nerds
  * extra: during the winter, they like to skate on the quarry when it’s completely frozen over and just fall over all the time
  * they just look like clumsy giraffes, especially mike and richie (tallest)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i'm still planning on adding more stuff to this chapter  
if i messed up anything about sports (cause i just searched up stuff), don't be afraid to call me out below!
> 
> next chapter: band/music or babysitting


End file.
